Lies And Kisses
by TouMoya
Summary: Riku a stoic hardworking business man meets the man of his dreams at a bar. As time goes by Riku finds out that there's more than meets the eye to his brown haired pianoplaying angel... RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Lies and Kisses, nor do I make any money of these writings.

**WARNING:** Yaoi meaning boys loving boys and other things, be prepared for all.

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction ever, please be kind. This story is influenced by the graphic novel Lies and Kisses written by Masara Minase. My version of the story will not be exactly like the book since my brain has the annoying habit of coming up with ideas of its own…

This chapter is very short and really just a test to see if any of you likes this story idea. Nothing overly dramatic happens in this chapter, it's more of an introduction of Riku. I can't wait to hear what you all think.

**CHAPTER 1**

Riku Kanae sat behind his large wooden desk at the top floor of Kanae industries. He was paying rapt attention to what his employer was telling him.

"The mother's whereabouts has been confirmed." The young employee with pinstripe suit, silver bluish hair and small rectangular glasses said. "However the important investigation of finding your younger brother is still in progress." The man continued.

Riku furrowed his brow as he heard this; he leaned closer to the man that stood on the other side of his impressive desk. "Are you saying that he's not living with his mother? I thought that the boy was still sixteen?" He asked with concern in his voice.

The man rustles with some papers from the file he had on this case and handed a few of them to the man sitting at the desk. "The mother is living with another man at the moment and it seems like a teenage child would be an inconvenience in her life at this point."

Riku sighed and cursed Kairi in his mind, he'd never liked his stepmother but he wanted to find his half brother. "I see." He said. "Inform me right away if you hear any news from the detective agency."

"Yes sir!" The employee said as he gathered his papers, bowed to his boss and turned to leave the luxurious office.

"Zexion!" Riku called out causing the man to stop dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry for burdening you with my private and personal affairs." Riku continued.

Zexion turned around and glanced at his superior. "It's because they are personal that _I_ handle them, you know you can trust me sir." He said with pride in his voice. He then walked out of the office and closed the door softly behind him.

Riku tried to get his mind back on business but it drifted to this whole affair with his brother. He hadn't seen said brother for more than ten years and he wondered if he was alright. He hoped that the detectives would find him soon. He was woken from his thought when his secretary informed him that he had a call from Australia waiting on line three. Riku gritted his teeth shook his long silver hair out of the way and went in to business mode. He lifted his phone. "Mr. McKinnon, how are you this fine morning and what did you think of our proposal…

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

Riku was exhausted, the day at the office had seemed so long and now he was just grateful that it was over. Before he went home to his cold and lonely apartment he'd decided to get a drink at a bar that was run by his old friend Marluxia and his wife Larxene. This month Marluxia managed the bar alone because Larxene was at home with their new baby.

"Welcome…" Marluxia started professionally until he saw whom it was that had entered, then his eyes started to glitter happily.

"Long time no see." Riku said to his old friend as he went over to the counter and sat down on a high stool there.

"Riku! It's rare to see you so early at night. You're usually more of a night creature." Marluxia said as he poured Riku a glass of famous grout whisky. He didn't have to ask Riku what he wanted to drink, they had known each other for a long time and Riku never strayed from his preferences.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been in here in a long time but business has been crazy lately." Riku said as he raised the glass to his mouth and took a sip of the smooth amber colored liquid. "How is Larxene and the baby? " He asked.

"Oh you know Lar…She's bitching as usual." Marluxia said but you could hear the love he held for his wife shine through in his voice. "Ayamee is great!" Marluxia continued. "She's teething right now so she drools all over the place" Marluxia sounded so proud that Riku had to hide a smile. He knew it wouldn't be popular if Marly thought he laughed at his precious Aya-girl.

As the two friends sat and talked about this and that Riku suddenly heard the tinkling of a piano float through the air. "The Piano…So it isn't just for show. Have you hired a pianist?" Riku asked his friend as he turned towards the small stage where a black piano stood.

"No." Marluxia answered. "That's our new part-time employee. He said that he likes to play the piano and since we don't have many customers this time of night I let him play every now and then."

Riku raised his eyes from the piano to the player and his breath caught in his throat. There on the piano stool was a vision. Smooth golden skin, spiky brown hair and a slim build. The boy's long lashes covered his cheeks when he played so Riku couldn't see the color of his eyes. Oh this boy was beautiful! Riku leaned back on his stool and watched the amazing boy play. _'He's an angel I must meet him.'_ Riku thought and leaned closer watching mesmerized as the brown haired boys fingers danced across the ivory keys

TBC…

**A/N:** As said before this chapter is a test run. Next chapter Riku and Sora will meet and sparks will fly. I do believe that I can promise some citrus flavor for the next chapter if you want me to continue. I grovel at your feet for reviews…I do love those reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Lies and Kisses, nor do I make any money of these writings.

**WARNING**: Yaoi meaning boys loving boys and other things, be prepared for all. This chapter contains lemon flavored goodness. If you don't like, don't read…You have been warned!

**A/N**: Hello I'm back with the second chapter, longer and hopefully better. A thousand thank you's to all that reviewed. Your comments made me find the courage to post this chapter! Also thank you to all who have put this story on alert and fav'd it. It really means a lot to me!

Anyway here is the next chapter and I would love to hear what you think of it…

**CHAPTER 2**

Sora finished playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and let his fingers linger on the keys. He loved all kinds of music but it was Beethoven that could really touch his heart. Since it was so seldom that he could play now a day he treasured these moments all the more. When Sora played he could forget everything, it was just him and a sea of music and for Sora that was heaven.

With a sigh Sora stood up and tied the short white apron back around his slender waist. As a waiter here at Marly's bar he was dresses in a white dress shirt, pink tie (his boss had an obsession with the color, even his hair had a tint of pink to it), black trousers and a black buttoned vest. It wasn't exactly Sora's personal style but he liked this job so he went with it. He went over to the bar counter and stood next to Marluxia.

"Boss thank you for letting me play." He said to the pink haired man.

"No problem, will you watch the bar while I check a few things in the kitchen?" Marluxia answered and walked away towards the kitchen and disappeared behind a white door.

Suddenly a silky smooth voice sounded. "I enjoyed you recital on the piano."

"Huh?" Sora turned towards the voice and saw a beautiful silver haired man sitting at the counter nursing a glass filled with amber colored liquid. "Thank you very much." Sora said as a tint of pink crept on to his cheeks.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"I'm So…Sky, Sky Igarashi." Sora replied as his blush deepened. This gorgeous man wanted to know his name.

"What a lovely name, I'm Riku Kanae." The man introduced himself. "So Sky-kun, what time do you finish work?" Riku asked.

Sora looked over at the large clock that hung behind the bar counter. "Um…I should be done in about thirty minutes." Sora answered.

Riku leaned forward and looked at Sora intensely. "Would you like to go for a drink together afterwards?" He asked.

"YES!" Sora answered without a moment's hesitation. He did blush even a brighter red though embarrassed by his own eager response.

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

Sora had gone in to the employee's locker room after his shift had ended and changed in to his own clothes which consisted of dark blue jeans, a black tank top and a blue and green hoodie. Now that he sat next to Riku in the skybar at the roof of a very luxurious hotel he felt terribly under dressed, the company was really good though.

'_I have always admired him…I wanted to get closer to Riku-san and that's why I started working at the bar.'_ Sora thought to himself as he studied the handsome man beside him. He was roused out of his musings by Riku asking him a question.

"Sky-kun how old are you?"

"Um…I just turned twenty." Sora answered with a small grin. "Kanae-san how old are you if I may ask in reply?" _'Not that I don't already know…'_

"I don't mind you asking at all, I'm twenty-eight." Riku replied. "Now please, let us forget the formalities. We aren't meeting as customer and waiter right now. Just call me Riku and I'll call you Sky."

Sora turned and looked shyly at Riku. "Very well…Riku-san it is then." He answered. _'I never imagined that I would be able to speak with him like this.'_ Sora thought, he felt so happy at this moment. Sora took another sip of the cocktail that Riku had ordered for him and just enjoyed the moment and the company.

"So Sky, have you studied piano professionally?" Riku asked him.

"WHAT…Huh…No way" Sora sputtered. "I had a few lessons a long time ago. I can't play at all. Today was the first time I played in a long time and even I was surprised with how rusty I have become." Sora said while putting his hands together and studying his fingers. "My fingers, they don't move like they used to." He added.

Sora startled when he felt Riku's slightly cold hand cover his own and stroking his fingers.

"None the less, I _love_ your playing! Won't you play for me again sometime?" Riku asked him.

Sora felt warm all over partly because of the drinks he'd had, he wasn't use to alcohol but mostly Sora felt warm and dizzy just of the presence of the gorgeous man next to him.

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

Sora felt as if he was rising up from a very dark well. He thought he could feel the touch of soft lips against his own but played it off as his imagination. He groaned and when he finally could open his eyes he found himself lying on a soft bed with Riku hovering above him.

"How are you feeling?" Riku asked him with concern lacing his voice.

Sora rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to come back to reality. "Uuugh Riku….san?" He said. Sora sat up on the bed and looked around. He was embarrassed to see that Riku was only dressed in a fluffy grey bath robe that matched his silver hair. "Wh-where are we?" Sora asked bewildered.

"You passed out in the bar upstairs. So I reserved a room for you to rest in." Riku answered him.

Sora blushed beet red and shot off the bed. "I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE IMPOSED!! I'LL GO…" Sora's rant was interrupted by a hand grabbing his elbow as he tried to make it to the door.

"The room is already paid for. Why not stay the night?" Riku asked and pulled him back on the bed.

"Eh…But I'd feel bad…" Sora meekly replied.

"It's rather late. It will be difficult to get home, won't it?" Riku continued.

"True." Sora admitted. "And taxis are expensive too…"

"Sky, why don't you go take a shower too?" Riku asked and kissed Sora on the cheek.

Sora blushed an ever brighter red and touched the cheek that Riku had kissed. "Okay…Then I'll take a bath." He said and hurried into the bathroom.

The bath was huge and made of white marble. The entire wall was made of glass and you had an amazing view of the many lights of Destiny City outside. Sora relaxed and sunk deeper into the hot bath water. _'I didn't expect him to rent a room for me because I passed out.'_ Sora thought while he was playing with the bubbles. This was his first time taking a bubble bath and he enjoyed every second of it. _'Riku-san really is a kindhearted person. It's probably best if I don't tell Riku-san about our relationship…I don't think he's noticed yet. If I tell him now I'll just cause trouble. Plus he most likely hates…Both mom and me…'_

Sora rose from the tub and toweled himself off. He found a bath robe hanging on the door and put it on. This robe was just as fluffy as Riku's but the color was blinding white. He took a towel with him and continued to dry his brown spikes as he walked out of the bath room and found Riku lounging in a chair outside.

"Um…I'm done." Sora said looking at Riku whose robe had opened a bit and now showed of a taut, ripped chest and abdomen. He could feel the blush returning as he watched the attractive man.

"Sky…Your hair is still wet." Riku said as he stalked over and began to rub the towel all over Sora's head.

"Wah! I can to it myself…" Sora said in a muffled voice from under the towel.

Suddenly Riku put the towel around Sora's neck and pulled the boy closer to give him a deep kiss. Riku's lips were warm and soft and he played with Sora's mouth until he gained entrance. Then he plunged his tongue into Sora's mouth and coaxed the others shy tongue to come out to play. When the kiss ended a string of saliva connected the boy's together. Sora was completely dazed and out of breath as he looked at Riku with glazed over eyes. Riku just chuckled and kissed Sora again. The kisses grew more and more passionate. Riku maneuvered Sora to the bed and pushed him down on it. He continued to kiss Sora as his hands started to wander all over Sora's body. He was met with the most delicious moans and sighs that just made him want the boy even more.

Riku's hand crept up a silky golden thigh and disappeared under the robe.

"Ri-Riku-san what are you doing?" Sora asked breathlessly. He got his answer as Riku's hand reached higher and grabbed hold of Sora's member. "HYA?!" Was Sora's reaction as he tried to squirm away from Riku's touch. "Riku-san no!! Let me go!" Sora pleaded as he pushed on Riku's shoulders. Riku ignored him and squeezed the member a little harder as he also bent down and took one of Sora's light brown nipples in his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it. The sensations of the double assault were amazing and Sora could feel himself unraveling. Nothing else existed besides the two of them and the wonderful things that Riku was doing to him. When Riku played with the head of his arousal and gently pressed a finger into the tiny slit at the top Sora thought that he would die of pleasure.

"Riku-san I-I'm coming!!" Sora shouted as he released himself allover Riku's hand. Sora fell back onto the bed and panted heavily. Riku came up and licked his hand clean.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked him shakily.

Riku bent down and kissed Sora's tan neck and then he looked into Sora's eyes. "When I saw you at the piano I knew it was love at first sight." Riku answered him seriously and took one of Sora's hands and placed it over his heart so that Sora could hear its rapid beating. "You were watching me the entire time at the bar weren't you Sky? And then you seemed pleased that I invited you out for a drink." Riku continued and bent down again to nibble behind Sora's ear.

"Ah wa-wait let go!" Sora said weakly. _'First I was caught staring…Then agreeing to a drink and then staying at a hotel together. If I was a woman that would be like giving the go ahead…But I'm a man!'_ Sora thought, then something hit him and he gasped out. "Riku-san…Are you gay?"

"Yes I am." Riku answered without a moment's hesitation as he continued with his ministrations on Sora's body.

'_I never knew. Does this mean I have been seduced?'_ Sora thought frantically trying to keep a level head through all the pleasure Riku was bringing him.

Riku noticed how quiet and still Sora had gotten so he raised his head and looked right at Sora. "Sky…Do you dislike me?" He asked sounding unsure and concerned.

"WHAT!!" Sora said angrily. I could NEVER dislike you. _'I have always admired you so much.'_ He continued in his thoughts.

"I see. Thank goodness!" Riku said and pulled Sora into a warm and tender embrace.

'_No…No this wasn't what I meant!'_ Sora thought. Then Riku pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Those words made Sora go completely still and his eyes became as big ad saucers. Slowly he closed his eyes and put his arms around Riku's shoulders accepting him.

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

Sora lay writhing and moaning on the bed as Riku was between his legs with his dick in his mouth creating the most amazing feeling Sora had ever felt. Riku had swallowed him to the hilt and was now humming softly in his throat. The vibrations felt sooo good on Sora's cock and he thought that he was going to go crazy.

Riku took his mouth off Sora's shaking form and asked him. "Is this your first time taking it from behind?"

Sora just nodded too embarrassed to tell Riku that this was his first time what so ever, he was a virgin and had never done anything like this before.

"Relax you muscles." Riku told him as he turned Sora around so that he was on his hands and knees. Riku kissed his way down Sora's spine and then separated the firm globes of Sora's ass. Sora jumped almost six feet in the air when he felt Riku's warm smooth tongue on his quivering hole. He tried to scamper away from the touch but Riku held his hips in a firm grip and he couldn't go anywhere. As Sora became more and more lost in pleasure his muscles loosened and Riku rose and lined his erection up with Sora's pink rosebud. With one sharp thrust Riku impaled Sora and groaned at the amazing heat and tightness.

Sora on the other hand tensed in pain…Riku was so big and it felt as if he was tearing him apart. Riku stayed completely still inside of Sora and caressed his back and sides to calm him down. After a while the pain wasn't so bad and he told Riku that he could move. Riku pulled out and then slammed back in; he repeated the motion and was soon pounding into Sora. The room was filled with moans and groans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Riku adjusted his angle a bit and was rewarded by a scream from Sora. He continued to abuse the boy's prostate as he also took Sora's dick into his hands and jerked it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Sora let out keening wails and came all over his stomach and Riku's hands.

Sora's passage clamped down and spasmed around Riku's cock, this was too much for Riku and so he also came, spurting white ribbons of seed deep within Sora.

Weak and out of breath he fell down on top of Sora but turned so that Sora lay partially on top of him instead. Riku grabbed a sheet and covered their tired bodies. He pulled Sora closer to himself and wrapped his arms around the smaller exhausted boy.

"I love you," He whispered as he buried his nose in soft brown hair. "And no matter what happens I'm never letting you go!" After this statement sea green eyes slid shut and the sound of soft breathing was all that was heard in the dark room.

TBC…

**A/N**: Hmmm, so Sora knew who Riku was all along and still agreed to sleep with him…Why? What do you think? I want to flesh this story out and I would love to hear which characters you want to appear in this story and what the pairings should be. I'm open to all suggestions. Next chapter, the morning after...

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, as before I grovel at your feet for reviews…I'll even throw in a virtual kitty or puppy of your choice… PLEASE REVIEW…I thrive on those comments! :P


End file.
